


【wanlson】Hoppípolla

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: CP：温帕分级：NC-17简介：PWP/OOC预警陆地温和人鱼帕，有私设标题来自Sigur Rós乐队的《Hoppípolla》，译为“跃入水坑”





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick原本坐在他的珊瑚礁上发呆，任由鲜艳的凤尾鱼群在他头发丝、手指缝和闪烁着粼粼光泽的尾鳍之间穿梭。亚特兰蒂斯的四季都没有什么变化，足够五光十色，却令人疲倦。哦！当然，这并不代表他不爱自己的家园，只是他太渴望一些新鲜的东西了。幸好Patrick发现了这块秘密的所在，这里离海面很近但又足够远离陆地人的航线。仰起脖子就能看到日光或月光从水面上穿透而下的折射轨迹，耀眼的和寂静的。有时甚至能看到头顶飞过的迁徙中的候鸟。他简直对这里痴迷且满怀信心，得了空闲就会独自前来消磨时间，和浅海的鱼朋友们一起唱歌，甚至偷偷把自己宫殿里的宝石和珍珠藏在珊瑚洞穴的深处。  
没有人会到达这里，这里就是世界的尽头。年轻的亚特兰蒂斯王子出神地想着，挥挥手把试图用蟹钳亲吻他脸颊的小螃蟹赶走，看这个小东西失去平衡在水波中打转，不禁露出调皮的笑容。  
直到一个意外打破了Patrick的惬意时光。

Patrick和他的爱人吵架时，会这样说：“你知道吗？当时你这个蠢蛋掉下来的时候我就该任由你沉到海底去，或者把你扔给海沟族作伴！”尽管他说出这句话就已经后悔了一万次，但还是保持住凶狠的表情，扭过脸去看一旁嵌满番红砗磲的寝殿墙壁。  
瞪着眼数到砗磲第三个褶皱的时候他就等到了对方的回应。同样板着面孔的James说：“可真是美妙的相遇。那你也该回忆一下你当时是怎么对我进行心肺复苏的，如果用尾巴狠狠地把人拍淤青就是你们海洋人民急救方式的话！不得不怀疑你当时就已经想把我拍碎喂给他们！”  
“哦，得了吧，James！能被高贵的亚特兰蒂斯的尾巴触碰是你的荣誉！你的陆地朋友Whannell，上次在你家无礼地拿着锯子来‘救’你的时候，我把他扔进浴缸时甚至不曾动用手指！”Patrick激动地向前滑行了一步，光滑的地板却让他距离James过于近了。他梗直脖子把脸拉远一些。这该死的空气囊——脱了水的空气再新鲜，也还是比不上在水中活动起来自在。  
James的神情却一下子松动了起来，不知是因为Patrick突如其来的刹车，还是因为这个过于乌龙的事件。James的声音里都透露出愉快了，他眨眨眼让一滴水从漆黑的睫毛上落下去，而后笑道：“你当时真应该用魔法蓝光让Leigh多晕一会，他的锯子太危险了。”说完，这个陆地男人又向前迈了一步，脚掌在地面留下水痕。  
他仰起头就能看清Patrick完美的脸部线条，因为自己突发的笑意而感到困惑的眼睛，浅褐色的长发被屋顶投下的光亮镶上一层毛绒绒的金边。James忍不住伸出手去轻触人鱼腰上闪耀着蛋青色光泽的鳞片，感受对方身体因为陆地人过高的体温而引发的轻颤。“这么美丽的尾巴，能触碰到确实是我的荣幸，我的殿下。”蜷回手指时他发现对方洁白的颊上已经涌出红晕，却紧抿着嘴唇不愿意把表情缓和更多。  
天呐，他别扭的样子也这么性感！James在心中大喊，幸好他没有把心声喊出口去破坏这一刻美妙绝伦的气氛。James抬起Patrick的手，把吻停留在他的手背上。非常凉，Patrick的手就像是高级的瓷器一样，他的唇从这个细腻而冷冽的表面略过，吻得投入而虔诚，带着他的歉意与爱，最后要把这杯中物一饮而尽。  
Patrick皱着眉头无法忍耐高热似的抽回手，却拉起James的肩膀主动亲吻他的嘴唇。一股海盐的气味顺着Patrick的皮肤纹路涌入James的鼻子，还仿佛带着碳酸的气泡从鼻腔冲入脑中。从两个人唇间传来濡湿的水声，这个深吻舒服极了，他们用唇舌互相交换温度和平衡。体温热起来的人鱼连眼睛都没有力气睁开了，曼妙的水汽从他皮肤和发梢萦绕蒸发，他把James困在自己的拥抱里，用双臂和尾巴同James纠缠，随之从喉咙深处发出缓慢的轻哼。这喘息似乎也和着旋律，如同塞壬诱惑的歌。他趴在小个子爱人的肩头耳语：“我原谅你了，James。但你得保证不再用陆地人的恐怖电影吓唬我。”  
“我发誓，亲爱的。我不想再买新的电视机了。”

他们开始变得急切起来，把浓密的吻散落在对方皮肤的表面。脸颊、脖颈、耳后、胸口……强烈的狂热和骚动从这些吻落下的地方开始扩张。Patrick感受到四周空气的沸腾，脚下土地的消失。他在连绵起伏的空间中失去方向感，被厚厚的大叶海藻丛包围，柔软滑腻的叶片把他团团裹住。Patrick知道那是James灵巧的舌头和手，它们滑过所有的皮肤纹路来到他的肚子下面。鳞片与皮肤交错的位置是人鱼的生殖腔口，那里早已湿热而混乱，因充血呈现出迷人的薄红。  
James用手指压住入口的粘液，轻柔地去感受Patrick的颤栗与齿缝里传出的低吟。继续朝内部探索是人鱼体内已经半勃起的阴茎，随着手指的触碰逐渐变硬开始向腔道外部伸出去。人类一边撸动人鱼的性器，一边把舌头滑进人鱼的口腔里舔吻。香甜得简直令人失忆，James努力与诱惑搏斗，不让自己立刻不顾一切地把Patrick扑倒在卧榻上，抓起卷曲的湿发填满他的嘴，让他的口水从猩红的唇上失禁般流出来，让他的古典主义雕塑似的身体上留下吸允揉捏的淤痕，让他沙哑且低沉地哭求自己快点操进来。  
他只是，在Patrick耳朵边轻喃：“快来也帮一帮我，宝贝。”  
亚特兰蒂斯高贵的王子便伏下身，用骨节分明的手指轻轻扶住人类的勃起。  
他抬起头，用真诚的蓝眼睛望向他的爱人，他说，“Whatever you want. James. Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

亚特兰蒂斯王子的寝殿里一片空旷，James仰起脑袋时差点被屋顶闪烁荧光的不知名水母群迷昏眼睛。他有点分不清这种迷乱是来自头顶还是下身。那里被Patrick的唇舌裹挟吞咽，比自身略低的温度让他想起清凉的咳嗽药水或者冰镇后的蔓越莓酸奶。想象开始没有边际地飞起来，只怪人鱼的喉咙过于舒服，酥麻的电流从尾椎窜到脑里James难以克制顶动的幅度，猛地动了一下腰。  
这让Patrick吃了苦头，反射性地干呕了一声差点把James的老二吐出来。他并没有这么做，只是怒气冲冲地抬眼瞪过去——当然他并不知道眼睛里涌出泪水和含住阴茎的臌胀脸颊，色情泛滥的画面只是让自己的瞪视看起来更可怜兮兮罢了。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的。你太棒了，这难以避免。”James主动抽离出来，又低下头讨好般亲了亲Patrick的鼻子尖。  
“你总是喜欢先行道歉来摆脱责任。”人鱼不满地直起身把尾巴甩到James的小腿上发出清脆的击打声，随之又连拖带拽地把他推向卧榻上。Patrick利用体格优势把James压在下面，报复性地舔弄起陆地人的乳头，用牙齿轻咬它们。陆地人加快的呼吸频率和心脏跳动都让Patrick充满快感，他摇晃腰臀用身前的性器去蹭James的，鳞片锋利边缘的剐蹭令他们既痛又愉快。  
粘液从人鱼的阴茎顶端和阴茎下方的腔口一起流出，Patrick的腹部已经湿透了，两个人的下体被蜂蜜黏住似的胶着在一块儿。James空出环抱Patrick的一只手，去抚弄他俩的勃起，两个人的体液混杂于一体，青筋突起的欲望雏形硬得要爆炸。激动的氛围让空气也开始浑浊起来，Patrick有些沉重的身体还紧紧压在他的身上。James试着翻到上面去却没有成功，他只好就着目前的姿势，用手扶住自己的性器缓缓磨蹭人鱼身体的入口，粘稠又轻柔像是绽放开的艳红花朵，毫无疑问那里已经为他准备好了。James扣住Patrick柔软的腰肉往更紧致的内部顶进去，被黏膜一寸寸缠紧的同时他听到人鱼喉咙深处发出的满足哼声。

人类的性器太烫了，虽然Patrick也并不知道海洋生物的该是什么感觉，但人类还是太烫了。他感受到那根滚热的东西像是吐火的海底岩浆柱，身体里的每一滴血都被它点燃沸腾，全部的意识都只能集中到那儿。James好像没有费太大的力气就已经操进了自己的深处，神经随着顶弄的节奏在他耳边跳动得噼啪作响。Patrick闭上眼睛神思恍惚，只觉得James所有的抚摸、吻与喘息声都像浪潮一样淹没了躯体，他在浪潮中漂浮，漫无目的地回应以凌乱的亲吻和扭动。他已经无法再去保持皇室该有的高雅体态，湿掉的长发乱糟糟地垂在脸上，鱼尾在人类的贯穿过程中淫荡地卷曲又舒展开来。舒服到身体微微打颤，融化成岩石上的一滩脱力的软体海蛞蝓，只是随着庞然的洋流摆动身体。  
在Patrick爽到失神的空档，James翻身而上带着他的肩膀让他们的体势反转过来。这让James终于有空间能更大幅度地快速顶撞，他现在已经失去章法，完全是追随性欲本能在横冲直撞地动着腰。  
人鱼被操弄得喘不过气，搂住爱人的脖子央求他慢一些：“Jamie……慢些……我不能呼吸！”  
“天呐，这种时候……”James委屈地在Patrick的颈窝蹭来蹭去，黑色的短发贴住Patrick湿滑的皮肤，动作却没有半点改善仅仅是把话语的尾音拖长去撒娇，“你太强人所难了，宝贝……”  
就是这样，狡猾的人类就是有这么多花招让自己的心软成泡泡，一戳就要破。Patrick用尾巴勾住身上那人不算修长但很匀称的双腿，自暴自弃地收紧拥抱。于是内壁把James的家伙吞得更加深入，Patrick不禁张开嘴叫出声，他的呻吟被挤压得高亢而细碎。听在James的耳中，就是阳光下簇生的丝毛飞廉搔在耳道里，声线边缘的尖刺和绒毛让他又酥又痒。  
James继续摆动着自己的身体，试着寻找某种细微的角度，然后他沿Patrick的喉结、嘴角吻到他的耳边：“你喜欢被插到哪？Patty？”  
Patrick努力张开眼睛，在空气囊之外的宏伟穹顶上，群聚的荧光维多利亚水母们已经游走，露出明亮夺目的、淡黄色的灯光映射进他的虹膜里，替宝石蓝的眼睛抹上了浅淡的绿色调。他感到呼吸困难，脑中的弦崩到极限，在一片混乱的触觉里某一条神经姗姗来迟地被撼动。只一瞬，好似亚特兰蒂斯的泉源都裂开了，天顶的窗也敞开了，倒灌的海水和看不见的风暴席卷而来在他身体的中心肆虐。他艰难地抬起脸，用微弱的颤音回答：“就这……”

James立刻抓住Patrick的腰更猛烈地抽插了起来，人鱼抵在他肚子上的阴茎打着颤，几乎没有被触碰过却差不多快要在骤雨般的腔道刺激中射出来了。James抚摸人鱼圆润且松软的胸膛，又啃咬他，臌胀挺立的乳头似乎也要射出点什么才肯罢休。  
人鱼感觉他们激烈到自己尾上的鳞几乎要划破James的大腿，他只剩把脸躲在手肘内侧的力气了，感官充满喧哗和疯狂。他终于忍耐不住地在James的又一次深入中哆嗦着把苍白混浊的体液射在两个人中间。  
因为高潮迭起而频频收缩的内壁，逼迫James也马上缴械投降在他体内。他们依然保持亲密的连接，直到人鱼察觉到最后一滴人类的灼热精液滴进身体。

嘈杂的皇室寝殿逐渐归于平静，疲惫的恋人们乱七八糟地躺平在塌上，他们在寂静的呼吸声中依偎着。  
Patrick从伟大的余韵中转醒，他侧过身体，望向下身粘满的精液和杂乱不堪的逆鳞，以及被划得满是红痕的James的肚皮和大腿。年轻的王子此时显得有些忧郁。  
“我还是会为宝宝们难过。”  
“……你是指你的精液吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“你已经知道了，人类无法和人鱼体外授精。而且作为一个雄性人类我也并不会排卵……我们已经就此讨论过一万遍了。”  
“可我还是有点难过，也许只是一点点。比我的两个哥哥弄坏我的三叉戟、过家家时还不准我演亚特兰王的难过要多一点点的难过吧。”  
“好吧，好吧，来这儿，让我们抱一个，可怜的小Patty。”  
小个子人类侧身对人鱼张开手臂，却一把被人鱼结实地搂在怀里。

体力透支的两个人嘴巴还在喋喋不休。  
“我想下次再做的时候进入你可以吗？Jamie？”  
“我这个人超级迷信的，咱们还是不要讨论什么下次了，毕竟这次才刚结束。

James从Patrick无与伦比的美丽瞳孔里看见一个小小的坏笑的自己。


End file.
